


The Devil Goes To Las Vegas

by tellemonstar



Series: The Devil Goes... [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellemonstar/pseuds/tellemonstar
Summary: Answers a post on the Lucifer Prompts tumblr that wondered what happened on the episode 6, season 3 roadtrip to Las Vegas between Ella and Lucifer.
Series: The Devil Goes... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Devil Goes To Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of works, all stand-alones, where our favourite Devil goes places. He may or may not be accompanied by others. Feel free to leave a location in the comments or as a message either here on on tumblr if you have a particular place you'd like Lucifer to go (and who, if anybody, form the series you'd like him to go with)

It was another regular morning at the precinct - if you didn’t count the fact that there had been a decent-sized birthday cake and a surprise stripper cake (courtesy of Ella herself) for Detective Chloe Decker. The cake - well both cakes to be honest - had gone down well with the rest of the officers, and even Lucifer had been surprised that Ella had called in the strippers. Ella chuckled to herself as she encouraged Chloe to smack one of the strippers on his very fine ass. The detective could use a little fun and stress relief on her birthday. They weren’t Tribe-mates for nothing, so Ella had called in a favour from an old friend whose brother happened to be one of the well-endowed strippers. 

She noticed from the corner of her eye Lucifer walk away from the music and chatter and duck into her lab, phone in hand. _Must have gotten a phone call and needed a bit of privacy_ , Ella thought, not too concerned about her friend being in the lab - there was no evidence in there that he might touch and get accidently involved in or that he might pilfer. After a few minutes, still with dollar bills in her hands, Ella headed into her lab, surprised to Lucifer still in there, with a concerned look on his face. Assuming he’d run out of singles, she held out some.

“Aww, don’t worry buddy, I’ve got more singles for you,” she said, waving them at Lucifer.

“No, no, no, I’m alright for cash, thank you” Lucifer said distractedly, waving away Ella’s offer. She looked at him then, really looked, and saw the worry on his face. He sighed.

“You okay?” she asked gently. Lucifer looked at her.

“That was the Las Vegas police department. It appears my ex, Candy, is missing.” He said. 

Ella’s heart squeezed for her friend. Moving in to hug him, she said “Oh my gosh, I hope she’s okay buddy.”

Lucifer, who was not really a hugger, despite Ella’s claims otherwise, gently prised her off. “Yes. Candy was caught up in some rather nasty business, but I thought I’d taken care of it.” Ella looked up at his face in alarm.

“Nasty business?”

“Yes. In exchange she helped me… with a delicate matter. I’d hate to think I hand’t fulfilled my end of the bargain.”

“Alright. I’ll kill the music and we’ll all help find her.” Ella suggested, heading to the door of the lab. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” Ella stopped and turned to face Lucifer, surprised by the slightly panicked look on his face. He continued, “I don’t want to spoil the Detective’s celebrations. I’ll just beetle on over to Sin City and check on Candy myself.”

Ella stepped forward. “Oh… Yeah… You know, I kind of have a thing with Vegas, otherwise I would totally, totally offer to go with you.”

“Right. Good to know,” Lucifer stated, gesturing Ella out of his way as he made to leave the lab. 

“But,” Ella continued, “I can tell it’s really important to you and I do have the next couple of days off. So…” she shook her head from side to side. “Okay, You’ve convinced me, I will help you,” Ella finished triumphantly.

Lucifer just looked slightly confused, and Chloe entered the lab. 

“Help me…” Lucifer began. 

“Help him? Help him with what?” Chloe asked almost at the same time. From the looks on their faces, Chloe pointed at both of them and said, “Please don’t tell me you got another stripper.”

Ella and Lucifer both smiled at Chloe. Lucifer laughed. Ella started to explain about the phone call but Lucifer abruptly cut her off, saying “Nothing for the Birthday Girl to worry about.” Taking a breath, he gestured with his hand and continued, “There is just one thing I want you to focus on Detective… getting older.” 

Chloe looked taken back and slightly offended at that comment as they started to make their way out of Ella’s lab. 

“Excuse me?” she said, as Lucifer pushed past her and Ella followed in his footsteps. “Wait, you’re leaving?” she asked, beginning to follow the pair. 

Lucifer half-turned, still heading towards the elevators. “I’ll call you later.” He turned back, both Ella and Chloe on his heels.

Chloe, feeling more than a little hurt, exclaimed “Wait!”

Lucifer turned to look at Chloe again as the elevator opened. “Seriously, Detective, you just stay here.” He stepped in and hoped that if Miss Lopez was coming with him, that she would hurry up. The forensic scientist popped into the elevator.

Chloe caught up to them just before the doors began to close. 

“Guys, it’s my birthday!” she said, saddened that her friends would leave her and with no explanation. 

“Shake your boobs while you still can,” Lucifer said, a suggestive grin on his handsome face. The stripper brother of Ella’s friend materialised behind Chloe and began to bump and grind behind her. “Oh! There you go!” Lucifer said as the elevator doors began to close. Ella threw out the last singles she was still holding as the doors finished closing. 

Once they were safely on the move, Lucifer looked at Ella. “Do you need me to drop you off at your apartment, Miss Lopez?”

“Well, it’ll be quicker than me walking or hailing a taxi.” 

“Right then. This way,” Lucifer said, as the elevator doors opened on the level where he had parked his corvette. He locked it and opened the passenger door for Ella, who got in, admiring the Corvette’s Italian leather interior. 

“This is a sweet ride Lucifer. It’s a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette C1 isn’t it?” Ella asked, running fingers reverently over the dashboard. 

“You know your cars well, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer grinned at her as he floored it out of the precinct parking garage. 

* * *

Lucifer pulled up in front for Ella’s apartment, which was located near several shops and a carwash. 

“I’ll be 15 minutes, 20 maximum,” Ella said, bolting out of the car. Ella hurried across the street to her building and through the front door into the lobby. She climbed up the two flights of stairs to her level, then hustled down the hall to her apartment and unlocked the door. She had better security on the apartment than most of the residents, simply because she worked for the LAPD and they gave their employees a decent discount on home security. A few minutes later she was in her apartment. She headed straight to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe. She pulled out a duffel-bag and unzipped it, placing it on her bed. She didn’t think they’d be gone all that long - in fact Lucifer had promised they wouldn’t be more than a couple of days when he’d dropped her off at her apartment - so she threw in a couple of tshirts, and pants. Socks, underwear, hairbrush. Now she just needed something in case they had to go to the casinos. Hanging to one side of her wardrobe, it’s ludicrous price tag still attached was a gorgeous black and gold flower patterned dress that was strapless and ended mid thigh. Sighing, she grabbed it from the rail and added it to the duffle with the shows she’d also brought to go with it.

She added makeup and some hairstyling products to the duffel then zipped it closed. Looking around her room she added a couple of camera filters, some more disposable gloves, swabs and tweezers. Finally she added some headphones and an eye mask in case it wasn’t dark enough in the hotel for her to sleep. 

Lucifer waited for a few minutes, then his stomach rumbled. He really should have raided the precinct vending machine before he left but he’d been in a hurry to get away from the Detective and off to Vegas. He looked around and realised that there was a decent looking Italian bakery and convenience store just near him. Trusting Ella wouldn’t take too long, he got out of the Corvette and locked it. Heading to the bakery first, he came out in about 5 minutes, looking forward to snacking on the chocolate and pistachio cannolis he’s just purchased. Sitting the precious cargo on his seat, Lucifer then headed into the convenience store. 

“Ah, excellent!” he said, spying the Doritos. He collected a basket from next to the door and grabbed several packed of the Cool Ranch flavour (his personal favourite) from the shelf, then grabbed a couple of the Nacho Cheese variety as he’d seen Miss Lopez eating them. Next came chips then several packets of M&Ms, a few Snickers bars, Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups, Reese’s Pieces. At last he found the Holy Grail of the convenience store - the candy. Into the basket went Sour Patch Kids, Warheads, 3 kinds of jelly beans, Nerds, Jolly Ranchers, and pop rocks. The final few products were Flaming Hot Cheetos, and several bottles of water, as well as a packet of breath mints. 

The store clerk’s eyes widened slightly at Lucifer’s haul but he wisely said nothing and his jaw nearly dropped on the floor when Lucifer tipped him $50 for good service. Humming a little under his breathe, Lucifer headed back to his car to see Ella crossing the road to reach it. 

“Perfect timing Miss Lopez,” Lucifer stated, placing the bags containing his loot on the floor behind him. He lifted the bakery box from his seat, unlocked the doors, and got in the Corvette.

“God, Lucifer, how many people are you feeding with that?” Ella laughed at the amount of food her friend had brought. 

“Don’t you want a cannolli MIss Lopez?” Lucifer offered Ella the pastry box. 

“Well, if they’re from Mario’s I won’t say no,” Ella said, looking at the window of the Italian-owned bakery a little wistfully. Lucifer shook the baker box slightly in Ella’s direction. The siren’s song of pastry and chocolate sang it’s tempting tune and Ella snatched the bakery box. The Corvette’s engine roared into life and they were on their way to LUX for the Devil to pack his own overnight bag.

* * *

Ella stayed in the Corvette when they arrived at LUX. Lucifer promised he wouldn’t be long, and Ella still had a few things to deal with. She eating the last bite of her share of the cannoli’s and watching a video of a parrot dancing to the various iPhone ringtones when Lucifer came back 20 minutes later.

“Well, Patrick and crew will handle LUX whilst we’re absent,” Lucifer mused as he started the Corvette to get them on the road to Vegas. Soon they were zipping merrily along the route to Vegas.

Ella and Lucifer sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Ella’s brain processed the sugar and carbs from her snack. It was beautiful weather - there was just enough of a breeze to keep the Corvette’s occupants from being too hot, but not so much that they were going to be severely dishevelled.

Ella’s brain, having recovered from it’s brief carb and sugar rush started running again. “So, tell me more about Candy?” she asked, phrasing the question as a suggestion in-case Lucifer wasn’t in the mood for chatting about his ex-wife.

Lucifer flashed a brilliant grin at Ella. “Miss Lopez, are you suggesting I kiss and tell?” he teased.

“No. I’m just interested about her since you did marry her and all,” Ella said cautiously. 

Lucifer’s handsome face turned serious. “Yes, well, I didn’t intend on marrying anybody when I went to Vegas last time. I was at the time, in some, well, as the Doctor so eloquently puts it, some emotional turmoil at the time.” Lucifer plucked a packet of gummy bears out of the bag of food and gestured for Ella to open them. Ella, who wanted story time to continue, obliged.

Lucifer ate several of the sugary ursine and continued. “Mum had been doing her level best to win me over, then I found out about more of Dad’s tricks and I needed just to get away for a while. I wound up in the club where she was singing for her supper - literally, mind you. She’s a very good singer, but her father had gotten into a large debt, and used the club as collalteral when he died. Candy was singing while I was attempting to drown my sorrows at the bar. Next thing I know she picked my pocket and took both my wallet and my ring. I found her and took them back - the ring has sentimental value to me, and well it’s just rude to steal from the Devil.” Lucifer laughed at that and ate more gummy bears. 

“That took some balls,” Ella said, “I mean, you’re pretty observant when it comes to your attire.”

“Indeed. I helped her out with some monetary issues. It was a good investment - she’s actually very clever and has a good head for business, as well as a great voice. Much of what you and the Detective saw was an act - I needed her to play a part for my family, and it needed to convince everyone.” Lucifer fell silent, the weight of the feelings involved about his shot-gun wedding from both himself and Chloe still tangible.

Ella wisely chose not to pursue conversation any further. After a bit she opened a packet of Lucifer’s favourite Cool Ranch Doritos and offered it to him. He turned his head and smiled at her, taking the chips from her. “Okay, you shared personal details with me, so now it’s my turn.” Ella opened a packet of gummy sharks and comtemplated their rainbow colours.

“Really, Miss Lopez, you don’t have to-”

Ella cut Lucifer off. “No, I think I should. You went to church with me, even though I knew fully that you only went to be nice. You told me more about why you chose Candy than I imagine you’ve told most other people.” 

Lucifer allowed Ella to continue, remained silent except for the soft crunching sounds from him chewing on Doritos. Ella looked out the windshield of the convertible and began.

“My parents died in a car accident when I was 8. I was in the car with them, in the back seat. My brothers were at school or at our grandmother’s. I had gone to the orthodontist to get my teeth looked at as some of my brother’s needed braces, and my mom was pretty sure I would need too as well. We were only a few streets from home and something distracted my dad for a second and he didn’t have time to react to the other car, whose driver was speeding and driving like a maniac - or so I’m told. The other driver, who was also completely stoned, hit our car with enough force to spin us in a full circle across the road.” Ella stared hard at the confectionary sharks in her hand, not seeing them, but seeing the faces of her parents. 

“Te extraño mami y papi. Espero que estén juntos donde quiera que estén.” she said softly. 

“Lamento su pérdida, Senorita López. Estoy seguro de que tus padres están orgullosos de ti y en el cielo cuidándote.” Lucifer spoke softly as he patted Ella’s shoulder. It seemed to him that Miss Lopez’s parents had actually loved their children, much like his Detective loved her spawn. The loss certainly explained why the usually happy forensic scientist liked to hug everyone. Ella turned her head to look at her travel companion. His face was serious but kind. 

“Gracias…” she said, voice slightly wobbly. 

Lucifer gave Ella time to recover herself before asking, “What happened to the driver?”

“Oh he’s still in jail. He already head multiple DUIs on his arrest sheet. Multiple consecutive sentences. Two charges of vehicular manslaughter, driving under the influence, and a bunch of others since they found drugs and other stuff in his car.” Ella smiled a little, remembering the day they found out what the drugged driver’s sentence would be. 

“Well, I see the Michigan or Detroit legal system worked in your family’s favour then.” Lucifer couldn’t wait until the driver died and arrived in Hell. He’d make sure that particular piece of human scum got exactly what he deserved. Lucifer’s phone rang then, for the third time and he ignored it. 

“You ever gonna answer that?” Ella asked pointedly. 

“The Detective should enjoy her birthday, not worry about me.” Lucifer said, with a dark look towards his phone, where it sat nestled in a cup holder. 

“Okay so you’re still going with that then?” Ella said. Lucifer said nothing, and just finished his Doritos instead.

They fell silent for a time, then kept each other entertained with a discussion of the best food combinations for drinking sessions and for mornings after a good drinking session. Ella was a fan of fried foods after a bender and as she stated, tequila went well with Mexican and Spanish foods. Lucifer, although not having had a hangover in the way most humans did, enjoyed copious amounts of junk food after any bender, and some of his favourites was peanut butter and chocolate (hence the Reese’s pieces) and Nutella with Pringles. As for foods with a bender, he didn’t have a real preference, although greasy burgers or high carb foods always went down well. Sooner than either of them realised, they crossed the state border into Nevada and were soon in Las Vegas. Lucifer pulled up in front of the hotel were they would be staying if they needed to. 

**Author's Note:**

> translation for the Spanish: 
> 
> “I miss you mommy and daddy. I hope you’re together where ever you are. “
> 
> “I’m sorry for your loss, Miss Lopez. I’m sure you’re parents are proud of you, and in Heaven watching over you.”


End file.
